


American Horror Story | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabbles from American Horror Story for femslash100's drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Horror Story | Drabbletag 7

Title: Seeing Stars  
Prompt: American Horror Story: Fiona/Madison - tease  
Requested By: fresh_brainss  
Rating: R   
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Fiona feels complicated things about Madison

 

Fiona bemoans Madison’s sultry sashay, the suggestive smirk, the arrogantly cocked eyebrow. It feels like jealousy, like the tightening of age, the relentless beating of time. 

Maybe it is all of those things, maybe she does hate the young girl after all, but that isn’t all that she feels. When she catches eyes with the girl, she wants to throw her with one flick of her wrist… Not out of malice, but a need to dominate, to take possession of her, to fuck her until she sees stars and feels the power of Fiona’s fingers until she screams and begs.


End file.
